Mejor prevenir que lamentar
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Sora no debió probar su suerte, no todo se puede tener bajo control.


**Título**: Mejor prevenir que lamentar  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Personajes:** Taichi/Sora  
**Género:** Romance, humor, ¿lime? creo....  
**Notas**: Hecho para los Alphabet Drabbles, especificamente para Leiram que pidió la palabra **Hebilla**. Tengo dudas sobre el nivel de citricidad de esto, no sé si será lime, lemon o nada de eso ¿qué opinan? Bien, una de mis primeras incursiones en el fandom.

.

..

**Mejor prevenir que lamentar.**

.

..

– T-taichi – decir su nombre le costó a Sora lo mismo que le costaba en ese momento coger aire. Herir el orgullo de Taichi tenía unas consecuencias que no había logrado dimensionar.

Cuando decidieron ir a la casa de Taichi solo se trataba de terminar los deberes del instituto, luego el moreno empezó a hostigar y quejarse de los deberes. Después vino el acoso, entre apunte y apunte comenzó a robarle algunos besos a su pelirroja novia.

El verdadero acoso llegó cuando ella –con toda intención– mencionó que tal vez los besos de Yamato eran más atrevidos ¿Resultado? Al portador del valor cabreado y listo para devorarla. Una parte de ella vaya que lo estaba disfrutando, otra estaba alarmada por la reciente perdida de su blusa. Ah, y la falta de aire.

– Taichi –el otro problema era que acababa de escuchar una puerta. Pero su novio no la escuchaba, vaya que le estaba poniendo empeño a su labor. Le dio un pellizco a ver si con eso reaccionaba.

– Auch, ¿a que va eso? – preguntó Taichi levantándose sobre sus brazos. Bien, funcionó, seguía teniéndolo encima, pero al menos ya no tan cerca.

– Creo que llegó alguien a la casa – le respondió Sora mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

– Ah, eso – con que tranquilidad se lo tragaba.

– Si, eso, quítate de encima antes de que vengan a buscarnos – lo empujó convencida de que tardaría todavía en entender el mensaje, que importaba un golpecillo al caer de la cama. No esperó que ella también se fuera rumbo al piso al hacerlo.

– C-casi me sacas las entrañas – se quejó el moreno apenas con aire.

– Te pasa por jalarme contigo.

– Yo no te jale.

– Lo hiciste, yo no resbalé – su novio solo gruñó, ambos seguían en el mismo sitio, Sora encima de Taichi.

– ¿Hermano? – escucharon los pasos de Hikari acercarse, eso hizo encender la señal de alarma.

– Tengo que ponerme la blusa ya – Sora intentó levantarse, pero falló cayendo nuevamente sobre Taichi – estoy atorada.

– ¿Atorada? – ambos miraron hacia sus cinturas, Sora intentó separarse un poco, como resultado descubrieron que el botón del pantalón de la pelirroja estaba atorado en la hebilla del cinturón que estaba utilizando el moreno.

– Hermano, ¿sabes donde están las tijeras? Las necesitamos – gritó Hikari, sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta, casi podían escucharla girar el picaporte.

– ¡En la cocina! ¡Están en la cocina! – gritó Taichi desesperado, no podía encontrarlos así. Cuando la menor ya no se escuchó volvieron a la tarea.

Forcejearon un tanto más, sin conseguir que el botón se saliera de la hebilla. Resultado: Rostros enrojecidos y jadeos que bien podían confundirse con algo mas indecente.

– No funciona, voy a intentar zafarlo de forma manual – Sora que había quedado abajo otra vez, dirigió sus manos hacia el origen del problema.

– ¡No!

– ¿Qué?

– No bajes las manos hacía allá – suplicó Taichi.

– ¿Eh?

– Es que estarías muy cerca de….. y podrías hacer que…. – bien, no necesitaba detalles, al parecer su novio se encontraba aun a medio encender. Y lo que querían era bajar la temperatura.

– Entonces hazlo tu – menos mal que para eso no hubo peros, Taichi se puso a la tarea sin chistar. Sin embargo....

– Hermano – fue como en cámara lenta, la puerta abriéndose poco a poco, los dos viendo hacia la figura que aparecía tras ella – no las encontré ¿las ten… – un golpe seco, se habían liberado, pero no a tiempo para prevenir la escena – …dras tú?

– En el cajón – Taichi señaló hacia su escritorio, no se movieron ni un ápice, sus caras estaban tan rojas que a Hikari le dio pena preguntar, en cuanto encontró las tijeras donde le indico su hermano se fue sin decir comentario.

No hablaron aun cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, uno permaneció al lado del otro sin perder detalle de lo ocurrido.

– Taichi.

– Sí, si, pondré el seguro para la próxima.

.

..

**Fin.**


End file.
